Confederate Spatial Service
The Confederate Spatial Service (CSS,) is a branch of the Confederate Department of War, and is responsible for all ship-to-ship warfare outside of planetary atmospheres. The CSS is one of the six uniformed services of the Confederation. The CSS has been a branch of the Confederate Department of War since its establishment. It operates installations on and around extraterrestrial bodies, and operates numerous fleets of space-going warships. The CSS also operates tactical aviation wings, primarily in the form of Carrier Air Wings. The history of the CSS can be dated back to the establishment of the British Royal Air Force Spatial Command in 2032, and the establishment of the United States Air Force Space Command in 2033. The core of the traditions of the CSS come from the United States Air Force and Navy. Mission "The mission of the Spatial Service is to build, maintain, train, and equip combat-ready space forces capable of winning wars, deterring aggression, and maintaining the freedom of space." -Mission statement of the Confederate Spatial Service, as outlined by Chester W. Robles The Confederate Spatial Service is the spaceborne branch of the Confederate Department of War. The Service's three areas of responsibility are as follows: * The preparation of spatial forces necessary for the effective conduct of a war. * The maintenance of spatial aviation forces, including spatial transports, and any interplanetary ballistic missiles. * The development of strikecraft, weapons, tactics, technique, organization, and equipment used in spatial combat. * The construction, fitting, crewing, and maintenance of warships. CSS manuals state that the mission of the CSS is, "To prepare and conduct prompt and sustained combat operations in support of Confederate interests." The CSS's functions comprise space control, power projection, deterrence, and spacelift duties. History Operational Organization The CSS is organized by Theater's. Each Theater is commanded by a full Admiral, and has operational authority over all celestial objects inside it's jurisdiction. The 7th Fleet, which is actually much smaller than a fleet, is the only Independent Task Force maintained. The Sol Command has full authority over every facet of the CSS, being commanded by the Fleet Admiral. Stations/Outposts * Inner Planets Operation Theater (IPOF) ** Sol *** New Caledonia Resupply Station ** Mercury *** New Sonora Resupply Station ** Venus *** Fort MacArthur * Luna Operations Theater (LOT) ** Earth *** Luna **** Fort McHenry *** Virginia Fleetyards *** West Virginia Mooryards * Inner Belt Operations Theater (IBOT) ** Mars *** Fort Siskiyou *** Phobos *** Deimos **** Ares Resupply Station * Outer Belt Operations Theater (OBOT) Fleets * Inner Planets Operation Theater (IPOF) ** 2nd Fleet * Luna Operations Theater (LOT) ** 1st Fleet ** 2nd Fleet * Inner Belt Operations Theater (IBOT) ** 3rd Fleet ** 6th Fleet * Outer Belt Operations Theater (OBOT) ** 4th Fleet Independendent Task Groups * 7th Fleet * 8th Fleet Sub-Branches * Spatial Intelligence Corps ** Special Operations Division *** 1st Intelligence Brigade *** 2nd Intelligence Brigade *** 3rd Special Operations Brigade *** 4th Counter-Intelligence Brigade ** Combat Operations Division *** 5th Assault Services Brigade *** 6th Assault Services Brigade ** Special Transport Division *** 1st Special Operations Transport Element *** 2nd Special Operations Transport Element * Spatial Marine Corps ** 1st Marine Division ** 2nd Marine Division ** 3rd Marine Division ** 4th Marine Division Special Operations Personnel Bases Equipment As of 2040, the CSS operates 341 warships, 1,820 parasite craft, 12,500 non-combat vehicles, and owns 8,200 buildings throughout every celestial object in the System. Warships The names of commissioned ships of the US Navy are prefixed with the letters "CSS", designating "Confederate Spatial Ship". Non-commissioned, civilian-manned vessels of the Service have names that begin with "CCS", standing for "Confederate Civilian Ship". The Names of ships are officially selected by the Fleet Admiral, often to honor important people, places, or events. Additionally, each ship is given a letter-based hull classifications symbol (for example, CV or DDG) to indicate the vessel's type and number. The CSS also maintains a reserve fleet of inactive vessels that are maintained for reactivation in times of need. The Confederate Spatial Service was the first space service to begin operating Dosadi-Webster Engines aboard their warships, extending the range of the CSS from Luna to beyond the Julian moons. All warships in the CSS, regardless of size, are now equiped with Dosadi-Webster Engines. The CSS has identified a need for a continual fleet expansion program, despite the massive monetary costs involved, to continue to outpace the United Nations Space Command's ship building programs. Battleships A battleship is typically deployed along with a host of support vessels, forming the backbone of a CQB fleet engagement. The supporting ships, which usually include three or four cruisers or destroyers, six frigates, and a veritable swarm of FAC's. Ready logistics support for the group is provided by a combined ammunition, oiler, and supply ship. Modern battleships are named after famous events and people from Confederate history, typically naval heroes or politicians. Fleet Carriers Battlecruisers Assault Carriers Light Carriers Heavy Cruisers Light Cruisers Heavy Destroyers Destroyers Light Destroyers Escort Carriers Frigates Fast Attack Craft Parasite Craft Weapons Uniforms Culture Relationship With Other Branches Spatial Jack The current spacial jack of the Confederation of Independent Nations is the first jack adopted by the CSS. Notable Servicemen